creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Geschichte einer Reisenden
<<< Vorheriger Part In einer versteckt gelegenen Bar, die noch nie ein Mensch unerlaubt betreten hatte, sitzt eine bildschöne, junge Dame und starrt Löcher in den Tresen. Ihre Hände liegen verkrampft auf ihrem Schoss, das aufreizende schwarze Kleid sitzt an ihrer Brust viel zu locker, während es kaum die Oberschenkel bedeckt. Sie war erst letzte Nacht in der Stadt angekommen, hatte sich saubere Kleidung geliehen und bei einer alten Freundin übernachtet. Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie schon wieder aufbrechen wollen, doch stattdessen wurde sie zum Bleiben überredet. Vielleicht ist es besser so, wenn ich mich erst beruhige, denkt sie sich unsicher. Um sie herum herrscht Lärm, alle Gäste reden laut durcheinander. Wenn sie es wollen würde, könnte sie jedes einzelne Gespräch belauschen, so empfindlich sind ihre Ohren. Doch momentan vermischen sich all die Stimmen zu einem dumpfen Rauschen, das sie kaum wahrnimmt, da ihre Gedanken bereits alles vereinnahmen. „... n. …na!“, plötzlich übertönt eine bekannte Frauenstimme den tosenden Chor und sie blickt auf. „Was hast du gesagt, Linda? Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht zugehört“, gibt das Mädchen schuldbewusst zu. Linda, die Inhaberin des Lokals, welche wie immer hinter dem Tresen steht, ist eine große, kurvige Frau mit schmaler Taille und prallem Dekolletee. Seufzend schüttelt sie ihren Kopf, wobei ihre schulterlangen pinken Haare in alle Richtungen fliegen. Ein Mensch hätte denken können, dass sie gefärbt sind, doch tatsächlich ist alles an dieser Frau natürlich. Nur menschlich ist sie nicht, genau so wie alle Besucher dieses Ortes. Der grünäugige Succubus wiederholt seine Worte geduldig: „Ich habe gefragt, ob es dir nicht gut geht, Anna.“ „Du siehst traurig aus“, mischt sich eine andere Person zu ihrer Rechten ein. Der Junge mit den strubbeligen braunen Haaren, äußerlich kaum älter als sie selbst, blickt sie mitfühlend an. Seine verschiedenfarbigen Augen, eines rot das andere gelb, zeichnen ihn als Mischling aus. Zur Hälfte ist er, was auch sie ist, mit dem Unterschied, dass er bereits als Blutsauger geboren wurde. Der Rest seiner DNA stammt von den Wesen, die immer als Feinde der Vampire betitelt werden: Werwölfe. Ein dummes Gerücht, das sich in Windeseile verbreitet hatte und bald als wahr angesehen wurde. Die beteiligten Parteien hingegen konnten herzlich darüber lachen. Anna reißt sich von seinem Gesicht los und tut so, als würde sie die Einrichtung betrachten. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, macht euch keine Sorgen.“ „Du lügst.“ Lindas knappe und beiläufige Antwort bohrt sich wie ein spitzer Pfeil in ihre Brust, ihr Kopf wirbelt aufgebracht herum: „Das ist doch-“ „Schätzchen, du guckst gerade wie einer dieser Typen, die mir weismachen wollen, dass sie keine Frau haben. Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst.“ Neben ihr nickt der Junge, Wolfi, wie sie ihn liebevoll nennen, zustimmend: „Du kannst uns alles erzählen, wir kennen uns doch schon lange.“ Annas Zähne knirschen, während sie ihre besorgten Blicke meidet. Mitgefühl ist das Letzte, das sie nun braucht, den am liebsten würde sie einfach alles vergessen. Sie setzt zu einer Antwort an, als sie etwas hinter Linda bemerkt. Ihre Augen weiten sich schockiert, eisige Kälte breitet sich in ihrem Körper aus. Verdutzt folgen ihre Freunde ihrem Blick, hin zu dem kleinen Fernseher, wie er oft in Kneipen zu finden ist. Linda greift nach der Fernbedienung und stellt den Ton an, augenblicklich ist es still und alle Gäste starren neugierig auf den kleinen Bildschirm, der ein rotes Auto in einem verschneiten Wald zeigt. Anna lauscht ungläubig der monotonen Stimme der Reporterin: „In diesem abgelegenen Waldstück hat sich vor Kurzem ein grausamer Mord ereignet, welcher uns alle zutiefst schockiert. Das Opfer konnte nur mit Mühe identifiziert werden, es handelt sich um den 34-jährigen Markus Schneider, der von Freunden und Familie nur Mark genannt wurde. Zuerst ging man davon aus, dass der Täter ein wildes Tier gewesen sein muss, denn die Leiche wurde komplett zerfetzt und entstellt aufgefunden. Berichten zufolge sind die Einzellteile des Opfers von Kratz- und Bissspuren gezeichnet, dennoch steht fest, dass als Täter nur ein Mensch in Frage kommt. Falls Sie irgendwelche Informationen diesbezüglich haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an...“ Anna zittert merklich, ihre Haut hat jegliche Farbe verloren. Sie kann spüren, wie sich dutzende Augenpaare stechend in ihren Rücken bohren. Sie wissen es. Nun wissen alle, was sie Schreckliches getan hat. Noch während sie stumme Gebete spricht, hört sie den ersten Knall, dann eine Zweiten und Dritten, bald fallen alle johlend mit ein. Sie... applaudieren? Warum klatschen sie?! Gehetzt wirft sie einen Blick über ihre schmalen Schulten und tatsächlich, die Anderen lächeln zustimmend, einige nicken anerkennend. Einige der Anwesenden sehen ihr in die Augen und lächeln. Und dann ist es zu viel für sie. Die ganze Situation ist falsch und sie kann gerade noch die Hände über ihre Augen legen, bevor die Tränen wieder fließen. „Hört auf“, flüstert sie kraftlos, „Bitte macht es nicht noch schlimmer. Aufhören.“ Die Menge hört ihre schwachen Worte nicht, die ausgelassene Stimmung übertönt ihren Schmerz. Dann sackt sie schluchzend auf ihrem Hocker zusammen und wartet einfach nur, wünscht sich, dass der Beifall stoppt. Nur Sekunden später übertönt ein ohrenbetäubendes Knurren den Aufruhr. Wolfis Augen funkeln wutentbrannt, als er seine plötzlich ungewohnt laute, fast schon bedrohliche Stimme erhebt: „Schnauze halten. Was seit ihr eigentlich für Leute, seht ihr denn nicht, wie beschissen es ihr geht?“ Die Gäste verstummen und betrachten Anna erstmals richtig. Sie nimmt die gemurmelten Entschuldigungen nur am Rande war, als Linda unauffällig zum Hinterzimmer zeigt. Mit schlotternden Beinen steht sie auf, wäre gestürzt, wenn Wolfi sie nicht sanft am Arm gefasst hätte. Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihr und sie lässt sich müde auf die alte Couch fallen, die, neben einem Sessel und einem niedrigen Tisch, das einzige Möbelstück in dem schummrigen Zimmer ist. „Süße,“, beginnt Linda, nachdem sie auf der Lehne Platz genommen hat, „willst du jetzt immer noch leugnen, dass was nicht stimmt?“ „Oh Gott, ich habe ihn umgebracht. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet“, stottert Anna entsetzt, während sich alles wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge abspielt. Das Zögern dauert nur einen kurzen Moment, dann erzählt sie ihnen alles, was vor wenigen Tagen passierte. Von Markus und seine kalten Finger, die ihr zu nahe gekommen waren. Diese falschen Worte, die er ihr entgegen geworfen hatte, klingen noch immer in ihren Ohren nach. Sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren, hatte einfach instinktiv zugebissen, als er sich über sie beugte, genau wie ein verängstigtes Tier, dass man in die Ecke drängt. Er hatte geschrien wie am Spieß und um sich geschlagen, wodurch Anna völlig wild geworden war und ihre Zähne sich so kraftvoll in seinen Hals bohrten, dass es ihn komplett zerdrückte. Sein Leben war augenblicklich erloschen, begleitet von einem lauten Krachen, als seine Wirbel zertrümmert wurden. Nachdem Anna wieder zu sich gekommen war, zerriss sie die Leiche in Stücke, aus Furcht davor, dass er zurückkommen könnte. „Passiert“, entgegnet Wolfi achselzuckend, nachdem ihr Bericht endet. „Passiert?! Verdammt, er ist tot, verstehst du das nicht?“ Anna blinzelt perplex, realisiert, wie unwirsch diese Äußerung ist. Noch bevor sie zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen kann, wird sie von Linda unterbrochen: „Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass er zurückkehren könnte? Dann müsstest du ja von irgendwelchen adeligen Vollblutvampiren abstammen. Du weißt doch sicherlich, wie das läuft... Die Blutsauger von Heute können doch niemanden verwandeln. Und vor allem nicht du als ehemaliger Mensch.“ „Außer natürlich, sie wäre ein Abkömmling von den Ältesten“, fügt Wolfi scherzhaft hinzu. Der Mischling und der weibliche Dämon lachen schallend, während Anna rot anläuft. Ihr ernster Blick wird bemerkt, und er murmelt ungläubig: „Das bist du nicht, oder?“ Sie starren Anna unverhohlen an, bis diese ein leises „Doch“ flüstert. Die Tatsache, dass den Zweien in perfekter Synchronität die Kinnlade herunterklappt, könnte amüsant sein, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst. Linda sammelt sich als Erste wieder, während Wolfi noch sein tödliches Raubtiergebiss präsentiert. „Das hast du uns nie erzählt.“ „Ihr habt nie gefragt.“ Sie schaut verlegen auf ihre Füße, während sie die Stimme des Jungen hört: „Wo ich so darüber nachdenke... Du hast und noch nie irgendetwas über deine Vergangenheit erzählt.“ Sie blockt sofort ab: „Das ist eine lange Geschichte.“ „Süße, wir haben Zeit. Moment, ich mach uns Tee...“ Eine Viertelstunde später sitzen die Drei, den warmen Kräutersud in den Händen haltend, am Tisch. Inzwischen konnten sie Anna irgendwie dazu überzeugen, ihnen ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, auch wenn diese alles andere als begeistert dreinschaut. „Na gut... Aber unterbrecht mich bitte nicht, Fragen könnt ihr später noch stellen.“ Ihre Brust hebt sich sacht, als sie tief einatmet und, auf die zustimmenden Blicke ihrer Freunde hin, von ihrer Vergangenheit berichtet: „Es begann alles vor vielen, unzählig vielen, Jahren. Ich wurde in eine Familie von Jägern geboren. Ja, genau die, an die ihr denkt: Leute, die Wesen wie uns hinrichten. Mein Vater war ein gefürchteter Krieger und meine Mutter versorgte die Verwundeten. Natürlich wusste ich das damals noch nicht. Ich muss gerade einmal sechs Jahre alt gewesen sein, als sich alles änderte...“ Vor dem Kamin hockt ein kleines Mädchen auf dem kuscheligen Lammfell und spielt mit ihren Puppen. Die wohlige Wärme lässt sie in kindlicher Glücksseligkeit lächeln, während die wachsamen Augen ihrer liebevollen Eltern vom Esstisch aus zu ihr blicken. Ihr Vater ist ein großer, muskulöser Mann, der mühelos eine Ziege auf jedem Arm tragen kann, während er auf dem breiten Rücken das Getreide schultert, bei dessen Ernte er jedes Jahr tatkräftig hilft. Ihre Mutter hingegen ist eine wunderschöne Frau mit seidigem Haar, die stets die prachtvollsten Kleider trägt und nebenbei den Haushalt organisiert. Die junge Anna weiß zu dieser Zeit nichts von ihrem gefährlichen Doppelleben und wird es auch niemals von ihnen erfahren. Erst Jahre später wird sie verstehen, was die Beiden wirklich taten, wenn sie auf „Reisen“ gingen und ihre Tochter wochenlang zu Freunden der Familie musste. Doch in diesem friedlichen Moment ist alles gut. Dann ertönt der erste Knall. Ein leichtes Beben fährt durch die Erde, als ein schreckliches Getöse einsetzt und grelles Licht durch die Fenster des Hauses zuckt. Anna blickt wie erstarrt um sich, in ihrem Köpfchen rattert es, als sie versucht, die Situation zu verstehen. Ihr Vater springt geradezu zu der glatten Glasscheibe um den Ursprung des Lärms auszumachen. Mit zittrigen Händen reißt er die Vorhänge zu, nachdem er für einen kurzen Augenblick einen Blick auf das Dorf erhascht hat. Plötzlich passiert etwas, dass noch merkwürdiger scheint, als dieses unwirkliche Szenario. Er, der stärkste und mutigste Mann, den es nur geben konnte, weicht kopfschüttelnd zurück und schwankt leicht, während er seine Frau verzweifelt ansieht und dann etwas flüstert: „Liebste, verstecke unser Kind, ich gehe raus und-“ Noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden kann, rüttelt es an der Tür, donnernde Schläge prasseln auf das dicke Holz nieder. „Mama, Papa, wir haben Besuch“, zwitschert Anna in ihrer kindlichen Neugierde und tritt einen Schritt näher. Ihr Vater eilt zum Eingang des Hauses, die sanften Arme ihrer Mutter heben sie vorsichtig hoch, geschwind stürmt sie in das große Schlafzimmer und verschließt die Tür hinter sich. Ihr Kind ist vollkommen verwirrt und fragt verunsichert: „Mama, was ist denn? Warum schließt du die Tür? Und warum... warum weinst du...?“ Überrascht wischt sich die hübsche Frau über die Wange, um festzustellen, dass an dieser tatsächlich salzige Tropfen hinablaufen. Sie versucht, stark zu klingen, um ihre Tochter nicht weiter zu erschrecken: „Liebling, lass uns Verstecken spielen, ja?“ Anna wird von ihr in den alten Schrank gesetzt und protestiert noch, dass das Spiel anders geht, bevor ihre Mutter sie anlächelt. In ihrem Gesicht liegen so viel Liebe und gleichzeitig Trauer, dass es ihr die Sprache verschlägt. „Anna, was auch passiert: Denk immer daran, wir lieben dich. Du bist das Wichtigste auf Erden für mich und Papa. Und jetzt sei still und komm nicht heraus, bis alles wieder normal ist.“ Mit diesen Worten schließt sie die knarrenden Schranktüren und Anna kann durch den verbleibenden, schmalen Spalt erkennen, wie sie sich wartend auf das Bett setzt, den Kopf stolz erhoben, obwohl ihre Finger zittern. Als es leise im Zimmer ist, kann sie die Geräusche von Außerhalb vernehmen. Unzählige, panische Schreie mischen sich mit Poltern und Schüssen und als sie ganz genau hinhört, kann sie irgendwo in dieser Masse ein Lachen vernehmen, dass ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Dann kommen Laute aus dem Wohnraum hinzu, als die Tür letztendlich hörbar nachgibt. Sie kann Stimmen hören und sieht, wie sich die Augen ihrer Mutter weiten und sich das Zittern verstärkt. Dumpfe Schritte hallen über den Boden, ohne Vorwarnung folgt ein Krachen, so nah, dass sich Anna die zierlichen Hände auf die Ohren pressen muss und zusammenzuckt. Ein Körper zerbricht das Holz, segelt durch den Raum und landet, von Splittern begleitet, unsanft auf dem harten Grund. Es ist ihr Vater und er schreit vor Schmerz auf, während ihre Mutter ihm aufhilft. Stücke der Tür stecken in seinen Gliedern, sein linkes Auge ist zugekniffen, ein dünner, roter Strich fließt darunter herab. Annas Herz beginnt, wie wild zu schlagen, sie will zu ihm eilen, doch der Befehl ihrer Mutter hallt in ihrem Kopf nach. Sie muss still sein. Sie darf nicht herauskommen. Und so kann sie nur dasitzen und beobachten, wie eine bedrohliche Gestalt durch den Rahmen schreitet. Dieser Fremde ist so groß, dass er sich bücken muss, um hindurch zu passen. Seine dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Haare sind ungewöhnlich lang für die eines Mannes, auch seine feinen Gesichtszüge und die blasse Haut sind untypisch. Die Kleidung gleicht der eines Wanderers, von seinen Schultern hängt ein langer Umhang, der fast den Boden berührt. Doch was ihren Blick wirklich fesselt, sind die Augen. Schimmernd rot leuchten sie, wirken lebendig wie pulsierendes Blut. Sie machen ihr Angst, sie kann den Ausdruck in ihnen nicht deuten. „Was wollt Ihr hier, Graf? Wir haben nichts, was für Euch von Interesse wäre. Zieht Euch zurück und nehmt Euer gottloses Gefolge mit Euch“, spricht ihre Mutter fest. Anna ist beeindruckt davon, dass sie den Mut hat, diesen furchtbaren Mann anzureden. Von ihm kommt ein verächtliches Schnauben, bevor er in einer dunklen Stimme antwortet: „Ich tue lediglich, was nötig ist, um uns zu schützen. Ihr habt zu viele meiner Freunde gejagt und getötet, als dass ihr Mitleid erwarten könnt.“ „Dann rächt Euch an uns, aber nicht an diesem Dorf. Wollt Ihr etwa alle vernichten? Männer, Frauen... sogar die Kinder?“ Ihr Vater kann nur mit Mühe Worte hervorpressen, ein Schwall von Blut sickert aus seinem Mund, bevor er einem röchelnden Husten erliegt. Seine Frau versucht vergeblich, ihn auf den Beinen zu halten und sinkt mit ihm zu Boden. Der Mann tritt an sie heran und flüstert mit einem Unterton, der beinahe Trauer gleicht: „Wann hat es euch interessiert, ob es Frauen oder Kinder waren?“ Und dann greift er nach ihrem Kopf und dreht ihn so geschwind zu Seite, dass Anna der Bewegung nicht folgen kann. Ihre Mutter sieht nun direkt zu ihr. Doch ihre Augen sind starr und glasig, als sie kurz darauf bewegungslos zu Boden sinkt. Annas Atem stockt, ihr Vater stößt ein herzzerreißendes Weinen aus, als er seine tote Frau in die Arme nimmt. „Du Bestie!“, schreit er heraus, auch wenn dies noch mehr Blut aus seinen Mund rinnen lässt. „Vielleicht bin ich das“, erwidert der Fremde freudlos und streckt seine Hand abermals aus. Knack! Anna sieht hilflos zu, wie auch ihr Vater zusammensackt. In wenigen Minuten ist sie zur Waise geworden, auch wenn sie noch nicht vollkommen versteht, was passiert ist. Ihr Körper schlottert unkontrolliert, sie hält das Schluchzen zurück, aus Angst davor, entdeckt zu werden. Der Anblick ihrer Eltern, wie sie mit verdrehten Köpfen daliegen, ist für das kleine Mädchen kaum zu ertragen. Die Beine dieses Mannes, nein, dieses Monsters, knicken ein, er beugt sie über die Leichen. Fast zärtlich streicht er eine lange Strähne vom Hals ihrer Mutter und senkt den Kopf. Als er etwas später wieder aufblickt, sind seine Lippen mit frischem Rot benetzt. Anna keucht fast lautlos auf. Man hatte ihr Geschichten erzählt, von Wesen, die das Blut der Menschen trinken. Vampire. Nachdem er sich auch ihrem Vater gewidmet hat, beginnt er, an den Körpern zu ziehen. Sie sieht noch, wie ein Arm sich langsam löst und wendet entsetzt den Blick ab. Es wird dunkel, als sie den Kopf gegen die Beine drückt und diese eng mit den Armen umschlingt, um es nicht mitansehen zu müssen. Die Tränen kullern ungehindert über ihr Gesicht, während sie versucht, die brechenden und zerrenden Laute auszublenden. Sie wiegt sich hin und her, während sie in Gedanken an einem einzelnen Satz festhält: „Es ist alles nur ein böser Traum.“ Doch sie weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Sie kann die Realität nicht ändern, so klein und schwächlich wie sie ist. Irgendwann bemerkt sie, dass es still geworden ist. Von draußen dringen noch immer Stimmen an ihr Ohr, doch im Zimmer herrschte Schweigen. Zögerlich öffnet sie die Augen wieder. Ein schriller Schrei entwischt aus ihrer Kehle. Der einst helle Raum ist nun in Rot gestrichen und das, was einst ihre Eltern waren, liegt überall, in Form von Fetzen und Innereien, auf der Einrichtung verteilt. Dem armen Kind wird übel, als sie diesem grausigen Anblick ausgesetzt ist. Selbst ein Erwachsener würde wohl vor dieser Szene zurückweichen, doch Anna kann sich immer noch nicht bewegen, sie ist wie gelähmt. Dann erst bemerkt sie, dass er noch immer da ist und sein Blick genau in ihre Richtung weist. Ihr Herz setzt aus und eine klirrende Kälte zieht durch ihren Körper, während er zu ihr kommt. Sie kauert sich in die hinterste Ecke des Schrankes, in der Hoffnung, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Die Türen öffnen sich quietschend. Er blickt ihr verwundert ins Gesicht, als hätte er nicht erwartet, hier ein Kind zu finden. In diesem Moment denkt Anna zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie sterben wird. Die Angst davor schnürt ihr die Kehle zu und erstickt jeden Ton, den sie von sich zu geben versucht. Das Monster geht in die Hocke und streckt wieder diese teuflischen Finger aus. Anna zuckt vor ihm zurück, bis sie sich nicht mehr weiter in die Ecke lehnen kann. Eine seltsame innere Ruhe erfüllt ihre zitternden Glieder, während sie alle Hoffnungen verliert und die Augen wieder schließt. In einer Welt voller Monster, ohne ihre Eltern, gibt es keinen Platz mehr für sie. Zu diesem Schluss kommt sie, als sie einen Fluch, gefolgt von einem genervten Seufzen, hört und eine vorsichtig Berührung spürt. Verwundert erlaubt sie sich wieder, die Augen zu öffnen, als ihre Beine in der Luft baumeln. Er, das Monster mit dem roten Blick, trägt sie auf dem Arm. „Sie haben Unrecht,“, murmelt er in einer undeutbaren Stimmlage, „wäre ich eine Bestie, würde ich die Unbeteiligten einfach töten. Ich bin lediglich ein Feigling, der seine Untergebenen dazu beauftragt.“ Zu diesem Zeitpunkt versteht sie nicht, warum er sie verschont. Lange Zeit darauf würde sie ihn danach fragen und erfahren, dass er sie einfach nicht töten konnte, nachdem er in ihr unschuldiges Gesicht geblickt hatte. Anna hatte nichts mit diesem Kampf zu tun, das war ihm schon damals klar gewesen. Er spricht weiter, ohne ihr wirklich Beachtung zu schenken: „Es tut mir leid, Kleine. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du hier bist, hätte ich sie an einem anderen Ort... umgebracht.“ Ein bitterer Ausdruck tritt in sein Gesicht und sorgt für Verwirrung. Warum greift er sie nicht an? Wieso lebt sie, wenn ihre Eltern sterben mussten? Dutzende Fragen schießen durch ihre Gedanken und hinterlassen Leere, als sie begreift, dass es keinen Unterschied macht. So oder so ist sie nun ganz alleine. Wortlos vergräbt sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und schaut hinter ihn. Der Anblick des Massakers stößt ihr ein glühendes Messer in die Brust, doch er bahnt sich bereits seinen Weg aus dem Haus, das sechs glückliche Jahre lang ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Im Vorbeigehen richten sich seine Augen auf das Kaminfeuer und glühen leicht. Die Flammen lodern auf und springen auf die Möbel über, alles ist in flackerndes Licht gehüllt, als sie das Haus verlassen. Überall fliegen Funken umher, das ganze Dorf brennt und die qualvollen Schreie hallen noch immer durch die Straßen. Für Anna fühlt es sich unwirklich an, wie ein Traum. Wie betäubt schweift ihr Blick über den Weg, der hinter ihr liegt. Seltsame Kreaturen kriechen zwischen den Trümmern umher, doch von ihren Nachbarn ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Lediglich verkohlte Klumpen, die nur noch entfernt Menschen gleichen, liegen auf der Erde verstreut. Es entsetzt sie nicht mehr, wirkt fast schon lachhaft im Vergleich zu dem, was mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater passiert ist. Eine fast gnädige Gefühlslosigkeit herrscht in ihr vor, schützt sie vor noch mehr Schaden. Fast schläfrig und anteilslos nimmt sie das dumpfe Schwanken wahr, während er läuft. Sie ist plötzlich einfach nur müde, sie hat genug. Doch dann kann sie wieder dieses grausige Lachen hören, das sich schon zuvor unter das Kreischen gemischt hatte. Es ist jetzt ganz nahe und lässt ihren Körper ein weiteres Mal erbeben. Anna dreht sich, so gut es ihr möglich ist, nach vorne, zur Quelle des manischen Gelächters. Eine kleine Gestalt beugt sich über einen Berg von furchtbar entstellten Leichen, ein Mädchen von vielleicht 10 Jahren, wie sie im Näherkommen erkennt. Sie zuckt unkontrolliert, ihr kindliches Kichern erfüllt die Nacht, als hätte sie großen Spaß. Am Körper trägt sie nur ein dünnes Nachthemd, die farblosen Haare hängen wirr bis auf den Boden herab und schleifen über die Toten, tränken sich in ihnen. Ihre Finger, die spitzen Krallen gleichen, bohren sich immer wieder in den Körper, über dem sie kniet und reißen die Innereien heraus, um sie im hohen Bogen durch die Luft zu schleudern. Ein Regen aus Blut und Eingeweiden geht auf ihre Haut wieder und sie scheint ihn zu genießen, wie einen warmen Schauer im Sommer. In Anna steigt Übelkeit auf, während sie das Kind beobachtet. Schließlich dreht sie sich zu ihr und ihre ebenfalls blutroten Augen weiten sich überrascht. „Herr!“, ruft sie heiter und rennt auf den Mann zu, dessen Arm Anna noch immer hält. „Herr, kommt und leistet mir Gesellschaft!“ Ihre Stimme ist lieblich wie der Gesang eines Vogels und lässt das Blut, welches ihren ganzen Körper bedeckt, noch unpassender scheinen. Sie will ihn gerade am Arm ziehen, da bemerkt sie das junge Menschenmädchen, das sie entsetzt anstarrt. Verwundert fragt sie: „Herr, habt ihr das da zum Essen mitgenommen?“ Anna schreit leise auf, diese Möglichkeit hatte sie noch gar nicht bedacht, jedoch erwidert er knapp: „Nein, Mylady. Dieses Kind wird mit uns leben, sie ist unschuldig. Entschuldigt mich bitte.“ Daraufhin geht er einfach an ihr vorbei und ignoriert ihre aufgebrachten Rufe hinter sich. „Beachte sie einfach nicht, Kleine. Einige von uns sind in ihrem Vorgehen grausamer als andere und sie dort war noch nie bei klarem Verstand.“ Sie nickt nur stumm und lehnt sich an ihn. Sein Körper ist tatsächlich warm und als sie ganz genau lauscht, kann sie sogar ein Pochen hören. Monster haben also auch ein schlagendes Herz, denkt sie sich leise. Und mit diesem Gedanken lässt die Erschöpfung sie einschlafen. Gedämpfte Stimmen lassen ihr Bewusstsein langsam wieder an die Oberfläche treiben. Es ist angenehm warm und weich um sie herum. Anna setzt sich gähnend auf. Sie ist in einem luxuriös eingerichteten Zimmer, liegt auf einem riesigen Bett mit schneeweißen Laken. Es duftet nach Blumen und frisch gewaschener Bettwäsche. Die Geräusche, welche sich vor der edlen Holztür befinden, werden klarer. Es klingt wie eine angeregte Diskussion. „Sie ist eine von ihnen, Herr!“ Eine recht hohe Stimme, mit unsympathischen, fast hinterlistigen Unterton, die trotzdem gerade noch männlich klingt. Eine zweite Person, ganz deutlich der Fremde von vorher, antwortet bestimmend: „Sie ist doch nur ein Kind. Neil, mein Freund, versteh doch, ich habe ihr schon genug angetan.“ „Aber sie ist ein Spross von diesen Jägern. Was denkt Ihr denn, zu was sie heranwachsen wird? Der Feind ist unter uns!“ „Nicht, wenn wir sie wie eine von uns behandeln. Sie muss nicht unser Gegner sein.“ „Herr, verzeiht, aber Ihr seid zu naiv. Ihr kennt unsere Entscheidung. Entweder sie wird wahrhaftig eine von uns, oder sie stirbt.“ Er schwiegt eine Zeit lang und als er wieder spricht, wirkt er geschlagen und unglaublich müde: „Ich will das Kind nicht verdammen, Neil. Aber ich werde mich auch nicht über den Wunsch von euch allen hinwegsetzen. Hauptsache, sie … „lebt“.“ „So war das damals“, endet Anna ihre Geschichte. Der Tee ist schon längst getrunken, von Draußen kommt nicht ein einziger Lichtstahl herein. „Was ist dann passiert?“, erkundigt sich Wolfi interessiert. „Die ersten Wochen habe ich jeden Tag geweint und mich unter der Decke verkrochen, während ich nach meinen Eltern rief. Ich hatte Angst vor diesen Wesen, habe sie gehasst... habe ihn gehasst. Doch irgendwann begriff ich, dass ich weiterleben musste, auch für sie. Ab diesem Moment sah ich meine neue Gesellschaft mit anderen Augen: Ich erkannte, dass sie nicht anders waren, als ich. Sie wollten nur ihre Lieben beschützen und in Freiheit leben. Sie konnten Gefühle wahrnehmen, spürten Liebe, Hass und Trauer, so wie ich. Der Graf wurde so etwas wie ein Ersatzvater für mich. Eigentlich wurden wir alle wie eine große Familie. Naja, bis auf Neil und Siren... Hatte ich ihren Namen überhaupt erwähnt? Sie ist das Mädchen, dessen Lachen mir damals Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Jedenfalls kann ich die Beiden bis heute nicht leiden und sie mich umso weniger. Neil hat mich irgendwie akzeptiert, nachdem ich letztendlich zu dem wurde, was ich heute bin. Aber Siren sieht mich immer noch wie einen Menschen. Sie hat mich sogar mehrmals angegriffen, aber immer, wenn er bei mir war, traute sie sich nicht. Wir haben uns vor vielen Jahren getrennt, da eine so große Gruppe von Vampiren auf Dauer zu auffällig gewesen wäre. Ich ging mit dem Grafen und habe seit diesem Tag nichts mehr von den andern gehört. Und nun musste ich sogar ihn verlassen, da die Jäger uns auf die Schliche gekommen sind. Er hat sie fortgelockt, damit ich in Sicherheit bin.“ Anna zieht den Brief hervor und reicht ihn ihren Freunden. „Das hat er mir kürzlich geschrieben“, erklärt sie. Die Zwei lesen nacheinander die Worte, die er in gestochen feiner Handschrift verfasst hatte. Dann pfeift Linda beeindruckt: „Süße, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du diesen Typen kennst. Das ist echt 'ne starke Sache.“ Der junge Mischling fügt hinzu: „Und jetzt willst du ihn treffen? Also, wann willst du weiterziehen?“ „Morgen bei Sonnenuntergang.“ Anna gähnt herzhaft und gewährt einen Blick auf ihre scharfen Reißzähne. Vor Menschen musste sie sich zusammenreißen, doch hier konnte sie sie selbst sein. „Aber zuerst sollte ich mich ein wenig ausruhen.“ Sie reden noch eine Weile, dann geht Anna in das Gästezimmer, das ihr überlassen wurde. Erschöpft vom vielen Reden wirft sie sich auf das Bett, dass mit einem leisen Knarren antwortet. Obwohl es noch tiefe Nacht ist, fallen ihre Augen wenige Sekunden später zu. Sie träumt von ihm, wie er sie, vom Blut ihrer geliebten Eltern bedeckt, auf den Arm nimmt. Dann davon, wie er sie immerzu vor den anderen Kindern geschützt hatte. Sie war nie besonders beliebt bei ihnen, solange sie noch ein Mensch gewesen war. Auch der Tag, an dem ihr eigentliches Leben endete, ihren 16. Geburtstag, erlebte sie erneut. Der Schmerz und der Durst, die sie nach dem Aufwachen überrollten, waren unerträglich gewesen, doch inzwischen konnte sie Letzteres besser kontrollieren. Immer wieder sieht sie sein lächelndes Gesicht und erinnert sich an die vielen Male, die er ihr mit absoluter Ernsthaftigkeit gesagt hatte, dass er stolz auf sie ist. Doch dann verändert sich ihr Traum und sie sieht etwas, dass noch nicht passiert ist. Sie läuft über ein weites Feld, ihre Sicht ist begrenzt, das hohe Gras wirkt verschwommen, fast wie ein grünes Meer. Allein die alte Weide auf dem kleinen Hügel kann sie deutlich sehen. Sie kennt diesen Baum, sie hatten ihn gemeinsam gepflanzt, als sie noch jünger war und später oft die Nachmittage in seinem kühlen Schatten verbracht. Ihre Glieder brennen schmerzhaft, trotzdem schleppt sie sich voran, getrieben von unerklärlicher Bestimmtheit, bis sie die Anhöhe erreicht. Am Stamm lehnt eine große Gestalt mit dunklem Haar, die ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hat. Als Anna zu ihm humpelt, erkennt sie ihn und streckt glücklich die Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren... Schwer atmend wacht sie auf und versucht verzweifelt, sich zu erinnern. Doch das Ende des Traums ist bereits verblasst und in weite Ferne gerückt. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord